kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Castle Daventry (unofficial)
AGDI universe In KQ2 (AGDI) King Edward's Castle Daventry is still in use in its previous location as seen in KQ1VGA remake, after the events of MOE according to its timeline. In KQ2+ one of the visions of the future shows Connor walking through the courtyard with Graham, up the steps into the Great Hall, where he is to be told he is to become the next King of Daventry. The throne room is based on the one seen in KQ6, as such the walls are gilded, there are pillars on the benches along the walls, and two behind the thrones. The magic mirror resembles the one in KQ6. In one vision it shows that King Edward grew the carrot garden behind the castle because it was his favorite vegetable. Another image shows a balcony that extends from Graham's bedchambers. It was his privileged retreat from the world of aristocracy, bureaucracy, and demands on the monarch. In KQ3 Redux, Alexander can be seen traversing through Daventry's countryside that looks like a ruptured version of KQ1 remake's geography, complete with a ravine that was once the raging river bed (with the decaying Castle Daventry in the distance). KQ3 Redux also introduces Alexander and Rosella's nursery, where he was kidnapped by Manannan. On his return Alexander passes through burned and ruined reimains of Castle Daventry's courtyard through the castle gates, into a largely unaffected throne room. After Rosella and Valanice talk and introduce Alex to his mother, they go through the throne room's side door and head to the balcony where Graham has been brooding about the collapse of the kingdom. The balcony can be seen to overlook the southern fields and garden (the garden seen in KQ5) which is on fire. As Alexander enters the room the Green Orb is released and begins to heal the land. In official lore (see Kingdom of Sorrow), there is no balcony in Graham's bed chambers, instead there is but a single small window that looks down the outside of the castle. It can be closed with wooden shutters in the winter. IS universe The castle kitchen, and jail cell, is nearby the royal bedroom. The twins are kept in the nursery. IA universe The game visits the castle gates, hallways, the throne room, and Graham's study/bedroom. The castle is located below a hill, leading down to the dying gardens (with the appearance of KQ5 castle and location but decaying). ZZT universe In King's Quest ZZT series Castle Daventry's hallways more or less correspond to the hallways seen in King's Quest 1 AGI. In King's Quest ZZT a passage in the southern wall of the throne room leads to a balcony. The entrance hallway to the Throne room is L-shaped. In ZZT 2, two passages behind the throne lead to rooms. The the southern passage leads to the war-room and northern one one leads to the kitchen, where the Chef cooks the castle's food. Two more passages near the front of the throne room two passages leads out of the room. The northern passage leads to Rosella's room, and the southern passage leads to Alexander's bedroom. File:castledaventryZZT.png File:castlebalcony.png|Balcony off from the Throne Room. File:ZZTthroneroom.png File:ZZTcastlehalls.png The time of ZZT 2, the entrance hall has a second passage heading opposite direction of the throne room, which opens up into another hall heading north, which leads into more rooms of the castle. File:castledaventryZZT2.png File:ZZT2throneroom.png File:alexbedroomZZT2.png|Alexander's Bedroom File:ZZT2castlehalls.png] File:CastleDaventrydamagedZZT2.png TSL universe Castle Daventry is humble and dull, by standards of the Green Isles. But it is strong and imposing. Graham keeps wine in the wine cellar of Castle Daventry. He collected many bottles during his reign. On many occasions, especially after wedding Valanice, Graham thought of constructing an inner garden in Castle Daventry. Over the years his attention has been taken up by one event after another, however, so he was never able to put in such a garden for her. Valanice does have her rose bushes on the outskirts of the castle, though. Valanice wondered if it would be possible to have some stained-glass made for a few windows at Castle Daventry. Alexander and Rosella would play chess every afternoon in Castle Daventry. The Mask of Eternity sits in Daventry Castle. Note: According to the novels Valanice actually does have an inner garden inside of a small courtyard in the castle. Castle Daventry is visited in VR special. Gallery Snapshot 1 (11-30-2019 4-48 PM).png Category:Castles (unofficial) Category:Places (ZZT) Category:Places (KQ2RTS) Category:Castle Daventry (unofficial) Category:Inventory (KQ1SCI)